broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
The Destroyers
The Destroyers are a rock band located in ponyville and Consist of Vocalist/bassist Zino Xenon, guitaristsRuby Rocks and Lightning Rocks, bassist/pianist Rosie Black and drummer Maxx Powers. The Mane 6 first discoverd The destroyers when they were exploring the supposedly haunted Black manor on the private land in the everfree forest. The house actually was occupied by Rosie Black, the only surviving member of the Black family, Ruby n' Lightning Rocks, the runaway brother and sister renegades, Zino Xenon the social reject and Maxx Powers the fuzzy haired wild child. The destroyers started out when Ruby and Lightning moved in with Rosie to make her feel better after the tragic loss of her family, however the band didnt exist until Maxx's father left him in Rosie's care. With Rosie on bass/keyboards, Maxx on drums and Ruby n' lightning on guitars the band was finally formed in the late summer of 2010 as a covers band that performed other artists songs. Finally Zino Xenon joined the lineup in the mid autumn of 2010 while the band was helping him rehabilitate his troubled mind of bad dreams and shocking nightmares from his childhood years. Zino was to be the main vocalist for the band and Bassist for when Rosie was on piano/keyboards. Genres *Hard Rock *heavy metal *post grunge *Grunge *Alternative metal *thrash metal *punk rock first EP their first Ep consists of two cover songs and three origional material songs named: *Anti-pop song- written by R.Rocks, L.Rocks, M.Powers, R.Black and Z.Zenon {type- hard rock/thrash metal} *Kickstart My heart (Mötley crüe cover)- written by N.Sixx, Mick Mars, V.Niel and Tommy Lee {Glam metal/heavy metal} *green skies (and exploding choco milk)- written by R.Rocks, L.Rocks, M.Powers, R.Black and Z.Zenon {hard rock/metal} *Welcome to the jungle (Guns n' Roses cover) - written by W.Axl Rose, Slash, Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler and Duff Mackagan {Heavy metal/Glam Metal} songs performed live= all of the above including the following *Party time- sung by Ruby (verse and chorus) and Zino (chorus)- 45 grave cover as requested by Lord Anders and his friends/crew. This song was also performed with cadance at the after wedding party/concert with Cadence and Ruby on vocals. *any new material written by the group. *Come on Feel the noise- (Slade/Quiet Riot Cover) mostly used for more formal events with a happy outcome, like a canterlot wedding or return of the crystal empire. this was performed at the after wedding concert/party during "a canterlot wedding" with both Zino and Shining armour on vocals. *The ghost of tom joad- (bruce Springsteen/Rage against the machine) was performed during the "after wedding" concert featuring: tom Morrello (of rage against the machine), Zecora (on vocals) and Gilda on bass (of Evil Empire). This version had a piano playing, courtesy of Rosie. *Kick out the jams- (MC5) a staple at every show, this song normally is a indication that the encore has started. It was also performed as requested, Suprisingly by Shining Armor and Cadence at the after wedding party. *Down on the street- (Iggy and the stooges/Rage against the machine) another staple at every show often performed during the encore. The song is as per the stooges origional however it has elements of the Rage against the machine version (like the funky solo and extra chourus on the end). According to an interview with Lightning they added this to give the song "more bite". *Public enemy No.1- (motley Crue Cover) musical style Mostly heavy metal/hard rock with elements of grunge and post grunge (like nickelback). The group have taken inspiration from bands like Metallica, Guns n' Roses, AC/DC, Mötley Crüe with more modern rock groups like Drowning Pool, Paramore, blur and nickelback. media response quotes "the new rising Rock band 'the destroyers' are a breath of fresh air in the pop dominated world of music, With their blend of punk, hard rock and grunge re-igniting the power of a good rock and roll rebellion"- Music critique connection with lord Anders Lord Anders contacted the destroyers after finding an advert in the ponyville paper describing how they can be hired to perform anywhere and for anypony (including Anders). So he decided to hire them to perform for his motley little army out in the Everfree castle. The band decided that they'd do it at a reduced cost if Anders put out a good reputation for them. The deal was done and now the destroyers play at Anders' Castle twice weekly. As promised Anders put out good reputation for them and this resulted with them getting huge popularity in equestria, getting them slots in bars, clubs and even DJ Vinyl Scratch's nightclub in ponyville. Category:Alicorn Category:Unicorn Category:Pegasus Category:Bronie Category:Organization Category:Band